


How Luthor Of You

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, Found Family, Gen, Lena is creative and sneaky, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Some fun and games with found family.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	How Luthor Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the theme, 'family'
> 
> This is going to be some corner of the Multiverse where Alex and Maggie weren't so rushed and overbearing. They were a thing for a bit and had an amicable break up that let them remain friends. Also, because I can, Kara got a clue about Man-Hell even quicker and walked away with some of her dignity intact.  
> For the sake of Agentcorp, I'm ignoring the blatant chemistry of Alex/Sam, but I still want to include the Ariases because they deserve to stay in the fam, dammit!  
> And for the love of avoiding idiotic melodrama, Kara and Lena found a way to share secrets that left friendship and reasonable safety intact. Because what canon has done to Lena is inhumane. Seriously.  
> And Lex can stay in whatever hole he needs to rot in.
> 
> Begun about 8am, 3-5-2020

When Kara claimed that working for all that time as Cat Grant's assistant had taught her how to track down anything? It was a brag well earned. 

So, when the unusually crappy weather had Alex twitchy with inactivity and not enough outlets, Kara got to thinking.

Pacing and grumbling at DEO headquarters, Alex was like a caged tiger and even the most senior and unruffleable agents were getting nervous.

"I know it's horrible of me to wish for some sort of crisis, but this quiet is driving me insane," she huffed, arms crossed and scowling. It took real effort for Kara not to tell her that she looked like a sulking toddler.

"You're no fun single."

The deadpan earned a sharper glare and Kara backed away with placating raised hands. When she turned to stride away, Alex called after her, "hey, where are you going?"

"To find you something to do before you kill your agents, boss."

At least her sarcasm earned a few stifled guffaws. 

Twenty-four hours later and the plan was in motion. Sure, she'd had to beg borrow and threaten nearly everyone she knew, but seriously, they all needed a night off to be playfully violent. Just because there was still a great deal Kara didn't understand about her humans, finding an outlet for stress wasn't one of them.

So, at five PM on the nose, Director Danvers found herself gently abducted by Supergirl, who happily reassured the nonplussed agents that she would be back tomorrow and in a much better mood.

Kara ignored the spluttering and squirming of her cargo and jetted off for some inconspicuous corner of a quiet industrial complex in the San Fernando Valley.

While there was a break in the freakishly constant rain, it was still chilly and Alex was shivering by the time they touched down in some generic little landscaped copse where her sister could super-spin back into her ordinary self.

"What the hell, Kara!"

"Oh, shush, Alex. You've been a pain lately and need a night off. Behold!" A grand gesture to the bland box of a building across the street. "Your entertainment for the night."

"A warehouse."

The dripping sarcasm was heavier than the returning rain heavy in the air. Kara ignored it and gave Alex a shove that sent her stumbling in the right direction.

"It will all make sense in a minute."

Checking both ways at the street was reflex, because the place felt like a ghost town. Not only were there no moving vehicles, the whole three parked cars in the vicinity looked comical against the scale of the buildings. As they walked closer, Alex noted that their destination was far larger than she'd thought, the smaller outthrust section at the streetside misleading the eye. Emblazoned on the upper corner of the large part and across the glazed windows at the sidewalk, a logo that would be at home on a skateboard proclaimed, 'Paint Your Target'.

Could she be so lucky?

Kara grinned the moment Alex figured it out, her head whipping around and expression gone puppyishly hopeful.

"Is this…?"

"Yep. Go inside, it gets better."

The lobby was only half done and stank of newness. But the pair there, sweaty with hard work, instantly lit up with delight.

"Kara!" the tattooed man in a tattered Danzig shirt cried happily. "You made it! Fantastic. Everything's ready to go, and this must be the guest of honor."

With no hesitation, the guy walked over and offered a calloused, paint-spattered hand. Alex was heartened that he looked her in the eye and gave her hand a firm shake without being overbearing.

"Grover. 2IC of this place. Yell if you need anything, huh? I know you've got experience and your gear is already here, so go on in and have fun. Take all the time you want, the place is paid for the whole night. Hey Kara?"

"Yes?"

"We'll let you guys know when dinner gets here."

"Excellent! Come on, Alex!"

Through the indicated double doors was a locker room, just as stinkingly new as the lobby, though the lockers were delightfully old and battered in contrast. 

"That one," Kara prompted with a grin and handed her sister a key for the padlock. Inside was all of Alex's familiar gear, her pistol and hours and hours worth of ammunition.

"What, no body armor?"

"Oh, your scifi suit is better anyway!"

Quickly clad in coveralls and face shields, the sisters headed for the doors marked with caution tape and last-minute instructions. Pausing a moment, they gathered themselves before bursting through the doors and separating to find good vantage points. It was dim and messy inside, lighting indirect and the sounds of distant battle muffled from hidden speakers.

Alex loved it already.

Only well-honed reflexes kept Alex from being shot in the first few seconds of battle, because unless Kara used super-speed… they weren't alone.

"Dammit!" a familiar voice barked and Alex startled so hard she nearly gave her position away.

"Lucy?"

"You bet your ass, Danvers! And don't think the fact that I haven't seen your dumb face for three years and miss you like hell will make a difference in my shooting you dead the first chance I get!"

"Oh, it's on!"

That earned a racket of laughter from various directions and Alex realized that not only did she have a challenge on her hands, she was pretty sure she recognized at least most of those laughs. The outing just became all the more interesting!

Several shouts indicated the first kills, Alex managing to take out two shadowy figures before a projectile exploded against her shoulder. Lucy's evil laugh promised revenge by the elder Danvers.

A red neon sign proclaiming 'you're dead' over a downward arrow led her to another door where she found Kara, Brainy and a sulking Maggie.

"Who took you out, PD?" Alex teased and Maggie's scowl was a thing to behold. "That bad, huh? Did someone bat their pretty eyes at you?"

Astonishingly, Maggie blushed and Alex burst out laughing. Before she could begin teasing in earnest, Grover stepped in with a grin. He opened a control panel and the touch of a button set off a signal blat of sound the echoed around the entire facility. When he leaned in and spoke, his voice came from speakers all around locker room and playing field alike.

"Round one is up. Come in for new ammunition."

Maggie got off the hook by the distraction of jugs of paintballs brought in by Grover's coworker, orange dumped into an empty and iridescent blue filling hoppers. The rest of the party tumbling into the locker room, Lucy followed up by Susan, the Ariases and astonishingly, Lena. The sensation of reaction to the beauty raced up Alex's spine to prickle her with sweat and a tug of want. The heiress giggled and grinned triumphantly at the amused and sour look Maggie leveled at her.

"That was a dirty trick, Luthor."

"It absolutely was, but I knew you couldn't resist a dumb civilian in distress."

Round two saw Brainy outthinking himself and being sent off to the locker-room with a blue splat right on the temple of his helmet. Typical of Brainy, he was more impressed than put out. At the twenty minute mark the time-out noise sounded again, sending the survivors in. Alex was the last in, grinning at Lucy taunting Kara about tagging her, and noting that somehow, Ruby and Lena remained clean.

But she wasn't taking particular note of Lena's curves or anything, just noting that she had gotten through two rounds already!

Whatever accord Lena and Sam had struck fell like Rome in round three and the smartass commentary from Ruby got her shot in the butt by Alex. Lena's laughter rang in the warehouse space, but the CEO was a shadow, a ninja, a ghost.

It was almost eerie. 

True audacity was reached in round four with the slam of a door and a terrified shriek that sent Kara to the super-speed rescue, only to be painted from shoulder to hip in fluorescent green. That time Lena's laughter was so prolonged that the entire rest of the party fired in that direction.

But Lena did not come in.

After the end of round, she sauntered in with a smile so smug it almost tipped from 'endearing' to 'annoying'. Almost. Alex stared at that smile, wondering what it would be like to kiss her, but forced herself to shake it off because, somehow, impossibly, Lena remained remained pristinely clean. 

Alex knew the truth of it because she scoured over the woman looking for a shred of color, of a trick of fabric that shook off the sticky glycerol ammunition. But she was only cotton and curves and flushed cheeks that match Alex's own.

This was no time to be distracted by being reminded that her sister's bestie was gorgeous, loaded and stubbornly single. Besides, wasn't dating inside the superfriends pack sort of incestuous or whatever?

Alex had a tough time shaking the distraction of that smile, those sparkling green eyes, the smarts and methodical genius that led to a sequence of kills over the next couple of rounds. Only the trio of DEO agents remained unscathed by her, though both Alex and Susan had been tagged previously. Lucy and Lena were still clean.

But eventually, Lucy was no match for Lena's ruthless efficiency, the filthy diatribe of her irritation making Susan laugh so hard she too was splatted with pink.

Only Alex remained untouched by Deadeye Luthor, though a hit from Brainy had found a narrow seam between neck guard and the collar of her armored suit that stung like a bitch.

There was a tang in the air, an almost palpable sense of audacity and hunger. And not just the kind of hunger that had Alex's stomach rumbling.

She almost held out, almost evaded Lena's uncanny ability to hunt each of them down with that mischievous smile. Then…

Then Grover had to quietly announce that dinner had arrived.

In that moment, she slipped and was ambushed. Rough hands grabbed her, yanked up her faceplate and set off razor-honed reflexes. But Lena wasn't trying to hurt Alex, didn't fight the hard hands restraining her, smile barely visible in the dimness of the playing field.

"You're a tough one, Director," Lena purred in a voice like tropical island sex in the dappled sunshine and no distracting sand, just smooth skin and sweat.

And Alex forgot she was a badass, that she had the upper hand at the moment, that she had a functioning upper brain and was not merely, 'golly she's pretty and I want to kiss her and do science with her and…'

Then Lena pressed into that hard hold and that smile became a sweet, soft kiss that burned up every doubt that maybe, just maybe… there was something to the hints that had been turning Alex into a gay disaster around her.

The battlefield faded away as Alex fell into the kiss, the softness of that gorgeous mouth, the smell and taste of this fascinatingly mercurial woman. Manicured nails scratched at her undercut where the helmet had ruffled the sweaty little hairs. Alex's own hands drifted to the curve of narrow hips, itching to wander up or down to explore lush curves.

Then the pneumatic huff of a fired paintball accompanied the dull thud against the armor around her ribs. Smug as a cat who got the mouse, Lena slipped away, playfully pushing down Alex's faceplate to cover her gawk.

"I look forward to continuing this discussion off the battlefield, Director."

Hot-blooded, lusty and a little stunned from sweet kisses and the dull impact to her side, Alex only stared, open-mouthed.

And Lena shot her dead in the faceplate.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/168299569918/otpmusings-halleydoedog-take-me-laser  
> take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.  
> IMAGINE THE OTP  
> YAAAAS! This suits my TigerCorp SO DAMN WELL.  
> Lena playing is ruthlessly adorable. She kisses Alex stupid, screams for help to fool Kara, plays ‘dumb civilian’ to lure Maggie in, etc. Only Lucy isn’t fooled and IF Lena does get her, it’s pure, dumb luck.  
> They’re all so sheepish about the whole thing that they agree, “WE SHALL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN.”  
> Besides, Lena is so kittenishly happy with herself they can’t hold it against her.


End file.
